A group of devices may operate in a manner that includes interaction between the devices. An emulation of the devices may be used to produce information related to system security, robustness and/or other performance related aspects. Such an emulation may become challenging, in some cases. As an example, a large number of devices may be emulated. As another example, relationships between the devices and their operation may be complex. Accordingly, there is a general need for systems and methods of emulation in these and other scenarios.